Just the Two of Us
by solairu
Summary: "When all the things that made you laugh just make you sick... How do you go on when nothing makes you happy?" Style fic, based on You're Getting Old/Ass Burgers. near suicide warning.


Hey! So, this is the first fanfic I've ever written to a publishable point -_-;;... The 'Ass Burgers' episode was just so sad... so I had to write this. I'm imagining that they've just graduated from school as seniors (mentioning it because I couldn't find a good point in the story to put this background)(this is why they have cars and cells, haha). I just felt like 10 years old is way to young for Stan to be that depressed 0_0... Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. If I did, Stan wouldn't be in this mess... There would also be many gay make-outs. 0w0

* * *

><p><em>Stan (received at 9:48PM):<br>Kyle… I just wanted to say thanks, for everything. I know I've only been a burden this last year… I'm sure that you can be happy again if I'm not around to bring you down. I… meant it, when I said I loved you. I know you will do amazing things, wherever you go._

My heart must have stopped when I pulled out my phone, only to read this. A part of me wanted to sigh and say, 'Damn it, Stan. I am so sick of your 'everything is terrible' phase. I thought we were past this.'

And then there was the part of me that was terrified. This was the part that worried when he first started shutting off and acting cynical. This was the part that felt abandoned when he closed off from me, and was utterly crushed when our friendship became nothing more than 'just more shit.'

I felt so happy for him when he said that he'd finally accepted change. For a brief moment, I saw the best friend I've ever had return — and I was so relieved, that maybe things could go back to how they were before.

But just as quickly as he'd returned, that happiness in him vanished – permanently. Sure, he's gone on living life like we always used to. But over the past few months, he's just looked so lifeless – as if life is no longer an adventure... and instead, a passing labor to endure. The constant lack of any expression on his face scares me more than anything.

Seeing this message was all it took for my terrified side to take charge. My hands shaking, I typed out a hasty response:

_Kyle (sent at 9:49PM):  
>Oh god, Stan? What's going on? Where are you? We need to talk, I'll be right there.<em>

His words made something click in my mind. A possibility that I'd been fearing ever since he started acting strange.

My eyes were glued to the phone for several minutes, but he didn't respond. Unable to take any more waiting, I dialed his number. After several rings, he finally picks up.

"Stan! What's happening? Where are you?"

"It's not important," he says, his voice monotonous, almost too low to understand. "I just wanted to tell you that. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Stan! I am worried! About you!"

I heard a click, and then silence. I swore, hastily hopping off my bed and running down the stairs. I heard my mother's voice, asking where I was going, but I was out the door and in my car before it even registered. My phone still in my hand, I dialed for his home phone.

I hear Sharon's voice on the other end. "Kyle, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered, trying to conceal the panic in my voice. "Mrs. Marsh, do you happen to know where Stan is?"

"Oh, he went out a bit ago. Something about taking Wendy for a drive in the mountains. Why?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Marsh. Um, I'll talk to you about it later."

I hung up and pulled out, driving a bit faster than was legal towards the mountains near our town. I should have guessed he would go there. There was an overlook some ways into the road that wound through the mountains. It wasn't much, but there was room to park a few cars, and it afforded an amazing view of the city. And, the only thing between it and a deadly drop was a railing.

As I sped towards the location, something in me made me call Wendy.

I heard a sniffle and a quiet, "Hello?"

"Uh... Wendy? Have you seen Stan lately?" The sniffle made me falter slightly. Was she crying?

"I-I... No, I haven't..." She paused for a moment, probably to wipe her face or something. "H-He called me a bit ago... to say he was done with 'us.' H-He's never broken up with me... I-Is he okay?"

I sighed, trying to put together an answer. "I... don't know. Hopefully."

"Y-you have to help him! He's been so unhappy... H-He trusts you more than anyone, I-I can see it."

"Yeah... Thanks. I'll do my best."

I hung up to focus on the roads, which were beginning to get steep and narrow as I began to wind up the mountain. It was already pitch-black out, which certainly wasn't helping my panicked driving. My thoughts were racing. He could already be dead, for all I knew. And I was too slow. All this time, I hadn't done anything, despite knowing that he was lower than he'd ever been. How could I ever have been called his 'super best friend,' when I'd let him down this easily?

After several minutes of precarious roads and beating myself up, I pull over into the overlook, beside Stan's car. To my immense relief, I can see his silhouette against the town's lights, standing beside the flimsy railing. I turned off the car (and probably blinding headlights) before I stepped out of my car. I gingerly shut the door, apprehensively calling out, "Stan?"

I heard him sigh heavily, and took it as a half-hearted invitation to walk up beside him. A strong gust whipped at us in the silence of the mountains. The town's lights faintly illuminated his face, but he didn't once look at me, just staring out at something I couldn't see. Awkwardly, I looked away to the landscape before us.

"It was a waste to come out here... It won't change anything," he muttered lowly.

"But you waited..."

"I saw your headlights... I figured I might as well. If you get the chance to try to stop me, I'm sure you'll feel better about it."

I bit my quivering lip. He sounded so tired... so _done_. "Stan, there is no way I will feel better about _anything_ if you aren't around anymore."

"Don't try to lie to me. I know that it won't make a difference." He was starting to get irritated; I could tell from his tone, from the look in his eyes.

I turned to face him fully, and set my hand lightly on his arm. "You don't need to do this. We can make things better!"

He paid me a weary glance, shrugging my hand away. "Things aren't going to get better. I'm tired of pretending that they will. I haven't felt anything close to 'happy' in ages. The only thing that used to make me happier than anything... is obviously sick of me. There really isn't a point anymore."

I felt a stab of guilt at his words. There was only one thing he could mean... because there was only one person that had truly abandoned him in his time of need. I tried to think of something — _anything_ — that might make him see how sorry I was.

"If you're done reminding me why I'm here, I'd like you to go." His tone was listless, but more biting than I'd ever heard him speak.

"Stan... I was selfish. There's no way I can apologize enough, for abandoning you like that. I-I was scared... I-It was so pathetic of me..." I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears streamed down my face. "I-I know you've been unhappy... And I don't know how I could stop you, or make things better... Maybe I can't... But please, don't do this."

I looked up to face him, and met a coldly empty gaze. It only made more tears fall, which I futilely tried to wipe away. I came here with a specific goal in mind. And I wasn't going to let him go until I was done.

"I-If you leave... I-I don't know how I'll keep living."

I reached out and pulled him down into a kiss. To my surprise, he leaned into it, and I felt his hand trail lightly down my back before settling at the small of my back. I couldn't believe how receptive he was — and how absurdly _perfect_ this felt.

Before I could really enjoy it, Stan pulled away — though, not enough to let go of me.

"Please, don't go." My voice sounded small as it came out, but I didn't care. My attention was locked in his gaze. His expression was one I'd never seen him wear before, one of... tenderness?

He didn't speak. For a long moment, it was just us, the sound of our breathing, and the chilly wind swirling around us. Finally, I couldn't take it. "Stan, please. I... I love you too. And, if you won't stop..." I gave him a steely look. "I'll just have to go with you."

He responded in the last way I ever could have guessed. He smiled. And then he started to laugh. I suppose the stunned look I gave him only added to it. I couldn't help my smile as I ask, "What's so funny?"

He smiled at me, before pulling me into a hug and saying, "How adorable you are when you get serious."

I blushed furiously. "I-It's not funny. I meant it." In spite of myself, I hugged him back, burying my face in his neck. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this relieved, this peaceful.

I couldn't say how long we lingered there, just enjoying the feeling of being this close, before he said, "Let's go."

"Huh?" I tried to look at him, but he wouldn't let go of the hug.

"We can go anywhere, can't we? So let's go. Just the two of us."

I furrowed my brow. "Stan, what on earth are you talking about?"

"South Park. I'm sick of it. It's so — _suffocating_ here."

I stared at the ground behind him, considering his sudden request. "I... I think I'd like that."

He finally let me go. He smiled at me, but he looked exhausted. I smiled back at him, saying, "Let's crash somewhere. And then we can go — you and me, wherever we choose."

He gave me a light kiss, and followed me to my car. And as we drove back, and I replayed the events in my mind, I looked at him beside me — and I knew we could do anything together.

Just the two of us.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. (btw – I realize that they ditched Stan's car. Maybe they'll go back to get it later xD) If you liked it, please review! I'm thinking about writing a sequel of sorts... Probably with some Bunny and Creek :D. If you think I should, let me know ^^<p> 


End file.
